There has existed a need for a device and method for remotely recovering a watercraft. Recreational use requires people to leave their watercraft anchored in water while exploring by foot or fishing. People often end up a great distance from the watercraft and need to recover the water craft quickly.
The present embodiments of the invention meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.